Crack-A-Gear
"Crack-A-Gear" is an HTFF episode. Plot The episode starts with the scene showing Russell walking towards a building, Pop driving in a car, and 3-5 Generic Tree Friends walking around, doing their own business. Meanwhile, Robette is on a building watching the town and what they do, while walking around, seemingly looking worried because of the odd blood puddle behind a tree. Then she sees a Helicopter, not realizing it had a broken propeller. Inside the Helicopter is Lumpy which, unknowingly, decided to Pull the breaks, as he saw a "Landing spot". This only made him crash into a tree, which is fairly near Robette and the Helicopter drags until it hits a building. Robette shrugs, only then the Helicopter explodes, and it makes a huge mess. Robette gets out of the rubble that exploded and notices that her leg is damaged, as a little bit of oil drips out. She then attempts to look for someone. She finds an annoyed Giggles getting laughed at by Kit and Kat. Meanwhile Robette shrugs then walks to Kit and Kat, which Tell them about her injured leg. Kit giggles then nods and tries to follow Robette to an odd-looking building. Robette notices something small on a chair, but ignores it. Kat stops and tells Robette to sit at the suspicious chair. Then an alarm would go off when she sits on it, which causes a small trapdoor to appear, with Kit and Kat not realizing the the trap wasn't exactly made right, causing the trapdoor to go up instead of down. Robette is slightly confused about this, and Kat pushes a red button that is supposed to put the trapdoor back down, but then Robette flings to Kit and Kat, hiting them with her noticing the mess of blood she made. And because of the blood mess, she sees a bone stuck in her injured leg, causing it to get more damaged, and then proceeds to panic. When Robette goes out of the building, she then flies around the town to find someone else. Pop and Cub is shown to be at a park, and then Robette flies pass them, which then slices Pop's head in half, and Cub is amazed by Robette, and then tries to follow her. Cub passes some trees at first, then an array of Poison Ivy, which turns into a road filled with cars and trucks. The scene cuts back to Robette finding Sniffles, and tells him about her injured leg. Sniffles gets an idea and tells Robette to go to his house for true Repairs. When they go into Sniffles' House, Sniffles tells Robette to lay down on a special table he point to. Robette walks to there and Sniffles would call his secondary worker, Toothy. Toothy would come up and giggle a little and would see Robette laying on the table. Toothy and Sniffles would walk to the table with Robette on it and would start to check the injured leg. Meanwhile, Marshy is hiding behind a box slightly laughs and opens the box. He decides to steal a few items from the box, and walk away. Toothy then walks to the box and notices that something is missing. Toothy shrugs and comes back to Sniffles to tell him that there are some missing things in the box, but they are possibly not gonna be used for Robette anyway. Marshy is shown running outdoors and he drops some stick of glue. Meanwhile, Sniffles and Toothy place down a piece of metal down. Not knowing where the glue is, Toothy shrugs and walks away to get another piece. Sniffles tells Robette to calm down, but then she unknowingly kicks up and the Metal slab hit's Sniffles' eyeball causing him to scream and panic. Toothy gets some wires and places them down next to Robette. Meanwhile, a wire cutter drops out of Marshy's hands. The next scene is shown with Robette and Toothy, which him confused where the Wire Cutter is, so Toothy then tries to grab some wires out via his hands but then electrocutes himself while in the process. Sniffles notices that Robette is shut down and the Wires next to her, causing him to run and grab the old wires and use a wire connector, which then he gets a tank of gasoline, then pours some into her leg. Robette turns on, and Sniffles finally puts down the Metal Slab and super glues it to finish it off. Sniffles sighs in relief then tells Robette that she is fixed. She walks off and outside of Sniffles' house, causing her to bump into Marshy. Marshy panics, drops all of his items, and runs away. Robette shrugs, then walks off to see that most of the Helicopter is still there, and noices Cub inside the Helicopter. Robette, confused sees that Cub pushed a button the the Helicopter Blades are going. The Scene shows a blade cut Robette's leg off, which then the camera zooms out to show it also chopped off her head. The Iris closes on Robette's upper torso, where it does a small shock to the blade. During the credits, you could hear Cub scream for a second. Moral "It's ether fight or flight!" Fates Deaths *A Generic Tree Friend died for some unknown reason. *Flippy, Lillie, Lumpy, Handy, and other Tree Friends die in the Helicopter Explosion. *Kit and Kat get squished by Robette. *Pop is decapitated from Robette's flame. *Toothy is Electrocuted from pulling Robette's wires out. *Robette temporally "dies" due to loss of Wires and Oil. (Revived) *Robette is decapitated from 2 Helicopter blades. (Real Death) *Cub is eletrocuted from Robette's shock. (Debatable) Injuries *Robette's right leg is damaged from the explosion. *Robette's Injured Leg gets more damaged by a bone from one of Kit's or Kat's *Cub possibly gets itchy from the Poison Ivy. *Sniffles' eyeball gets stabbed by a Metal slab. *Robette's wires are pulled out by Toothy. Destruction *The Helicopter crashes into a tree, then into a building. *The Helicopter Explodes, causing a huge rubble of mess. *Pop's hat gets burned and sliced in half. *One of Sniffles' lenses break when they get hit by a Metal slab. *The Helicopter's blades break when Cub tries to use it. Survival Rate * Amount of surviving main characters: 7 (6 Including Debatable Deaths) * Amount of dead main characters: 9 (10 Including Debatable Deaths) * Total rate: 43.75% (37.5% Including Debatable Deaths) Trivia *You could see Flippy, Lillie, and Handy when the building explodes. *Truffles could be seen when Cub passes the Poison Ivy. *Lifty and Shifty were originally going be in this episode, but were replaced with Marshy because of writing reasons. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Category:CrazyMew37's Episodes Category:Season 106 episodes